


heart like yours

by reallyraine



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Grom Night spoilers, Pining, Slow Dancing, Useless Lesbians, they think they are but they're really not, they're not smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraine/pseuds/reallyraine
Summary: “Amity? Were you listening to what I just said?” Luz asked.“Oh, sorry,” Amity shook her head. “Could you repeat that?"Amity and Luz hang out for the first time since Grom.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	heart like yours

**Author's Note:**

> title and ending lyrics are from heart like yours by willamette stone.

As Amity walked over to see Luz, she reminded herself of one thing. That the day was a regular day. It wasn’t special by any means, but it was the first time Amity had been to the Owl House since Grom. She’d been so close to admitting her feelings for Luz, and Luz had been this close to discovering them. So she hesitated when she knocked on the door. Feeling this anxious about something so trivial was really bothersome.

“Hello,” Hooty greeted her.

“Jeez!” Amity jumped. “Ugh, that always creeps me out.” She heard Luz’s voice from inside the house as she ran over.

“Amity!” Luz exclaimed when she opened the door. She gave her friend a hug upon seeing her face.

“Hey, Luz,” Amity responded, feeling her face heat from the contact.

“Do you wanna go ahead and come in? We can go up to my room, but pretty much anywhere is fine. Eda took King to the park, so they won’t be around,” Luz rambled.

“Your room sounds good,” Amity gave her a small smile. The two headed over to Luz’s room.

It was always funny to see how much Luz’s room reflected her personality. The hanging lights, the clutter everywhere. The weapons that Amity was sure Luz had no idea how to wield, but still insisted on having in there because she thought they looked cool. Luz’s prized possessions, her books. Luz loved Azura, and so did Amity. But she’d never admit it. Not publicly, at least. The chest with plenty of wacky costumes for any occasion, although none of them would occur. Amity recalled seeing Luz’s otter costume. The fact that she had even considered wearing it to Grom was almost enough to make Amity giggle, among other things.

Amity looked over at Luz, who was blabbering about something related to magic. Her eyes always seemed to shine when she was talking about magic. She was so bright. Her ruffled, messy hair that never seemed quite neat. The way she laughed with her friends. It was almost so much feeling that Amity thought she would burst.

“Amity? Were you listening to what I just said?” Luz asked.

“Oh, sorry,” Amity shook her head. “Could you repeat that?”

“I was just saying, I learned a new spell recently!” Luz laughed. Amity smiled. Luz was like the sun, she decided. She was cheery and bubbly, and far too kind for someone like Amity.

“Oh, that’s great, Luz,” She looked down at her hands. “Say, do you want… to dance?”

“Huh? Are you feeling alright? You’ve been acting a little off since Grom.” Luz frowned.

“Nevermind, that was a dumb question,” Amity blushed.

“No, that’s okay. We can if you’d like,” Luz stood up from the floor, and reached her hand out to the teal-haired girl. Amity took her hand, and they were in position for a waltz.

“Do you think we need music?” Amity mumbled.

“Nah, I think we can make due. Dance like nobody’s watching, you know?” Luz smiled, resting her hand on Amity’s shoulder. Amity gently placed her hand on Luz’s back. It was like a single touch could shock her.

The two of them swayed slowly, not saying much. It was like they had music playing in their head, stepping back and forth to its inaudible melody. Amity’s face felt like it was on fire, and her heart was beating like a drum, steady and fast. It was terrifying, with her mind screaming _‘tell her, tell her, tell her’_. They were looking at each other, and Amity wanted to look away, but couldn’t.

“Amity,” Luz said.

“Yes?” Amity responded.

“You’re trembling,” She said softly.

“O-oh! That’s weird, I have no idea why,” Amity stuttered.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I never thought you would like dancing,” Luz rambled. “Oh, is this about how you never asked your special someone to Grom? How did that turn out, by the way? Did you ever—”

“Luz, what are you talking about?” Amity asked.

“I thought your fear was being rejected by your Grom date?” Luz tilted her head.

“Well, yes, but…” She exhaled. “It turns out I got to go with her anyway.”

“Oh,” Luz’s face got very pink at that statement. It was cute.

“Well, I’m not even sure that we went as anything more than friends,” Amity laughed.

“To be honest, I was hoping we did,” Luz responded.

“Is there an award we can win for being this oblivious?” Both of them smiled at that.

“Maybe. If you want, then we can just settle with being girlfriends, and leave it at that,” Luz winked.

“That sounds like an award in itself,” Amity agreed. The two smiled, and continued to dance for what seemed like an eternity, before Amity broke the silence again.

“Can I kiss you?” She asked, as their faces moved closer.

“Yeah,” Luz’s forehead was touching Amity’s, and they kissed. Actually, it was more like they bumped noses, and Luz laughed. So then Amity laughed. In fact, they fell over laughing. And then they tried again, and laughed again. Once they’d finally laughed until their sides hurt, Amity kissed her cheek, just to be safe.

“We’ll figure it out,” Luz said, letting out a few last giggles. She then rested her head on the other’s chest, surprising Amity. It wasn’t unwelcome, but it definitely gave her butterflies. It felt like her heart was flying, and it wouldn’t ever come back down. She closed her eyes, and sighed softly. Her night was much more eventful than she thought it would be.

“Maybe we will,” Amity agreed.

* * *

_How could a heart like yours_

_Ever love a heart like mine?_

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SHOOK I AM SHOOK I AM SHOOK. so as everyone in the owl house fandom i’m sure knows by now the Grom episode came out a few days ago and um. gays we are winning. the lyrics from the end are from this cheesy (also straight) movie that I have never watched but it’s called If I Stay. i kinda just threw around a little idea i had in my head but most of this is just me projecting because i have Big Gay and these two are very cute. thank you to GalaxyOfMe for beta-reading!! :)) if you’d like to talk to me about lumity more you can find me on tumblr at reallyraine!


End file.
